La razón de un nombre
by XocoW
Summary: Thor de Phecda Gamma y Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon tienen un tiempo para conversar un poco y descansar con una cerveza en mano mientras la jauría se alimenta. Gracias a esto Fenrir sabe por qué Thor tiene aquel nombre y él no solo aprende algo nuevo del Guerrero de Alioth, sino que además ganó un nuevo compañero.


.

Una pequeña historia para compartir mis Headcanons sobre los Asgardianos. Bastante simple pero espero que les agrade, además de que me ayudó en un momento de insomnio y un poco triste.

 **Los personajes perteneces a Toei Animation / Saint Seiya**

 **Disfruten**

 **.**

* * *

.

Las horas de trabajo habían llegado a su fin, ahora agradecía a los dioses que su reserva de cerveza y vino no estaba vacía cómo pensó anteriormente. El Dios Guerrero de Phecda Gamma sonrió al limpiar sus manos con el agua que guardaba en la pequeña cabaña donde normalmente limpiaba los animales que cazaba, preparaba la carne y la piel e incluso, la mayoría de las veces, cortaba la madera para poder transportarla al pueblo. Sacó un vaso mientras sonreía al ver que ese día, como casi todos, tendría suficiente comida para los necesitados del pueblo y bastante madera para empezar la construcción de una nueva parte de la escuela.

Thor suspiró. Aunque había ocurrido una pelea y habían muerto para regresar después con la ayuda del mismo ejército que les mató, él se había prometido no volver a cambiar su rumbo y hacer caso a su instinto y moral. Prefería ayudar al pueblo que le necesitaba, seguir siendo guerrero que en ocasiones visitaba el Palacio del Valhalla e ir a misiones, pero siempre siguiendo lo que él creía correcto y respetable.

El gigante pensaba en todo eso cuando escuchó no muy lejos algunos aullidos. Ni siquiera sirvió a su vaso, pero cogió uno más y salió de aquella cabaña con una sonrisa. El clima era bueno, no había mucha nieve ya que se empezaba a derretir por los pocos meses de veranos que tendrían, aunque una ligera brisa golpeaba su piel; si no hubiera sido porque vivió en esa tierra helada, un simple humano llevaría algún abrigo ligero y no una camisa sin mangas como lo hacía él.

—No sabía si esperarte. —gritó mientras colocaba los tarros y la botella de cerveza en el porche de su cabaña que era donde vivía. —Ni a ellos. —siguió para regresar de donde venía, la otra cabaña donde preparaba todo.

Tomó la pierna de un venado que había cazado esa mañana y salió de ahí para esperar solo unos segundos.

—¡Thor! —gritó el otro Dios Guerrero que disfrutaba la naturaleza como él.

Los Dioses Guerreros eran de familias reconocidas que aún tenían propiedades y un lugar especial en el Palacio del Valhalla, pero solo dos, o se podría decir que tres, preferían o no tocaban esos asuntos. Bud de Alcor Zeta no aceptaba totalmente su apellido, aunque él y su hermano tenían buena relación, en ocasiones se le veía en la casa que les perteneció a sus padres o en Palacio de Valhalla, pero mayormente vivía en el pueblo y trabajaba reparando cosas o ayudando a la contabilidad de uno u otro negocio. Fenrir de Alioth Épsilon jamás pudo acostumbrarse a la vida ' _civilizada'_ y prefirió seguir con sus lobos por aquel bosque tan espacioso, aunque ayudaba logrando que su jauría no matara los pocos animales que se criaban. Permitió que parte de los escombros de su mansión se limpiaran para así poder tener un lugar dónde dormir y un techo sobre su cabeza. Además, decidió ceder su título de nobleza a alguien más, al único Dios Guerrero que no nació con él. Thor de Phecda Gamma vivía en ese mismo bosque, aunque ahora tenía el derecho de tener terrenos y un lugar para siempre en el Valhalla, aunque sabía que algunos de sus compañeros, gente de alta alcurnia y los mismos sirvientes veían una locura y casi grosería que un gigante tuviera todo eso.

Pero a ellos no les importaba lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas. Los humanos no les entenderían jamás, por eso ahora Fenrir y Thor, como cualquier ser viviente en una naturaleza tan dura, habían encontrado una 'simbiosis' donde protegían del uno al otro y se hacían un poco de compañía.

El Dios Guerrero de Phecda Gamma partió la pierna en dos con sus propias manos para lanzar una mitad de un lado y ver como los lobos de su compañero buscaban tan fácil presa.

—¿Vienes de cazar? —preguntó a su compañero que se vio un poco molesto por lo que su compañero hizo.

—Mis lobos son muy capaces de tener comida por sí mismos.

—¿Entonces no quieres esta otra mitad?

Fenrir miró a su jauría para ver cómo esperaban atentos a que él diera la primera mordida ya que era visto como el macho alfa. Pero Thor pudo percatar algo entre las patas de los lobos.

—Solo porque hay nuevas crías, pero no soy un mendigo. —exhaló aire Fenrir mostrando su orgullo.

—Jamás dije eso, solo quiero ayudar. —rió entre dientes.

El gigante le dio la carne en sus manos y vio cómo se acercó a los lobos para darles a entender que podían comer tranquilos, y eso hicieron sin esperar más, especialmente los pequeños cachorros que apenas aprendían a comer cosas solidas por sí mismos. Después de eso, el _hombre lobo_ , como le decían en el pueblo, se acercó a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de Thor. Aún con la espalda encorvada, pero con la cabeza alta como lo haría un lobo atento a lo que pasaba al rededor mientras descansaba. Por su parte, el dueño de la casa se sentó unos escalones más arriba y cruzó sus piernas por lo alto que era. Aun sonreía cuando sirvió la cerveza en los tarros y le ofreció a su compañero que, sin decir nada, cogió uno de ellos para dar un trago. Fenrir suspiró y sonrió. Sí, comía lo que cazaba y tomaba de los manantiales y ríos que había, además de juntar agua de la nieve limpia, pero en ocasiones le agradaba el sabor de cosas 'humanas' como era la cerveza, el queso y las galletas y panes que había en el pueblo y especialmente las galletas que una amiga del Santuario preparaba cuando les visitaba. Todos decían que aquellos postres de Shiva de Pavorreal no eran para nada una delicia, no eran malos, pero no era algo que se deseara, aunque para Fenrir eran el cielo.

—¿Todavía hay galletas? —preguntó a Thor sin mirarlo.

—Se acabaron hace unos días. Le pediré que haga más cuando venga, será pronto.

—Bien, bien. —sonrió Fenrir observando su alrededor. —Quizás le mostraré los nuevos cachorros, quiero que se acostumbren a ella.

—Por cierto, ¿ya has pensado en nombres?

El hombre lobo suspiró y volteó a mirar a Thor de manera seria. Él ya sabía por qué, así que bebió de su tarro para esconder su sonrisa.

—No son mascotas, Thor. Ellos mismos tienen sus nombres y me los dirán cuando quieran.

—Vamos, es divertido hacerlo. Además, no todos podemos comunicarnos con los animales por medio del cosmos. —respondió el gigante. —¿No eres algo así como su padre y líder? Puedes elegir sus nombres como los padres lo hacen a sus hijos.

—Así no funciona. Además, todos podemos cambiar nuestro nombre sin importar qué decían nuestros padres.

En ese momento, el gigante se daba cuenta de algo. Él y el compañero que se encontraba ahí compartían algo más.

—Solo tengo curiosidad, pero... ¿Fenrir es tu verdadero nombre?

Él solo bebió un poco más antes de contestar.

—¿Qué padre le pondría a su hijo el nombre de una bestia? Yo lo tomé después de salir de la manada de los humanos, mi nombre de hombre ha sido nombrado tan pocas veces que me sería raro prestarle atención.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es?

—Solo si me dices tu verdadero nombre, dios del Trueno.

Thor sonrió y asintió sin dejarle saber que le jugaría un pequeño truco. Ironía al ser Fenrir quién recibiría eso.

—Mis padres me dieron el nombre de Lykke, pero jamás me llames así. Yo soy Fenrir, así es como todos e incluso mi jauría me llama.

—Lo veo justo. —respondió su compañero para luego él ser quien hablaba. —Mi nombre verdadero es Thor. Me puedes llamar Thor y se refieren a mí como Thor.

—Las bromas no se me dan, _jotunn_.

—No es ninguna broma. Así es mi nombre verdadero. Preguntaba el tuyo ya que pensaba que ambos teníamos nombres fuera de lo común. Pero no, tú tienes tu nombre de hombre, así que soy el único con una extrañeza.

—¿Por qué Thor? Por lo que nos has contado, eres descendiente de gigantes.

—Y ellos son enemigos del verdadero Thor, además de no ser vistos bien ni siquiera por los Asgardianos por ser que Loki era uno de ellos y todo el caos y destrucción y más. —agregó el que poseía aquel nombre. —Mi madre me dio este nombre porque pensó que los hombres me mostrarían un poco de cariño y olvidarían quién soy, pero difícil de pensar en eso cuando lo primero que ven es mi altura y no ni nombre. Graciosos, ¿no? A mí me dieron un nombre para ser querido y tú elegiste un nombre para separarte.

Ahora ambos quedaban el silencio, más que nada porque Fenrir no sabía bien cómo continuar algunas conversaciones y Thor lo sabía, además de que había dicho algo bastante cierto.

Siguieron bebiendo un poco así, sin decir nada, solo escuchando a la naturaleza a su alrededor y las pequeñas crías jugando. Especialmente a una que hacía mucho ruido, y no solo por eso. Mientras Thor seguía bebiendo, el lobezno se separaba de la jauría y mostraba que una de sus patas era mucho más pequeña o un poco retorcida y gracias a esto caminaba de manera graciosa además de torpe.

—Ha sobrevivido bastante, pero no creo que aguante mucho. No podrá cazar junto con los demás. —dijo Fenrir sin saber que su compañero apenas iba a preguntar sobre él. —No sé exactamente qué pasó, no estuve ahí cuando la hembra parió, pero su pata parece rota y ni siquiera saber aullar.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, será el más débil, ¿no es así? ¿Lo cuidarás?

—¿Por qué lo haría? No servirá en la jauría; no puede cazar y quedará atrás. Algunos lo han rechazado ya.

—Pero...

—No son mascotas, no puede sobrevivir como un lobo sano. Así es la vida, _jotunn_.

Thor observó un poco más al lobezno negro que, como decía Fenrir, hacía un intento de aullido muy ruidoso y extraño, además de que era flaco y vencido fácilmente en los juegos por los otros lobeznos. Suspiró para luego levantarse de los escalones y dirigirse a la cabaña del exterior que usaba para la carne y la madera. Fenrir no se dio cuenta qué era lo que quería hacer y, para cuando lo vio, solamente se mostró un poco molesto.

El gigante se había encaminado lentamente hacia el pequeño lobo sin dejar de ver a los otros que, aunque ya le conocían y sabían que no era una amenaza, sabían que no era parte de ellos como lo era Fenrir. Se sentó sobre el suelo y abrió una de sus manos para mostrar pedazos de carne y que pudiera comer sin preocuparse que se la robaran. El lobezno hizo uno de sus ruidos raros y se acercó a tomar la carne para comerla en el suelo.

Para ese momento, el Guerrero de Alioth se había acercado un poco. Para él ese lobo no viviría, pero para su compañero, al parecer, merecía seguir.

—No son mascotas.

—Lo sé, pero también hay humanos que, según lo que dices, no sobrevivirían sino fuera por ayuda de los otros. No veo por qué no ayudar al pequeño.

Fenrir hizo un sonido como de molestia, pero se veía tranquilo. Estaba en contra de lo que sabía y creía, pero también el hecho de confiar en alguien que no fueran sus lobos había sido increíble para él antes.

—Bien, tú ganas. Puedes darle un nombre y cuidarlo si quieres.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curioso Thor. —¿Algo así como una mascota?

—No sirve como lobo y ni yo ni la naturaleza lo vamos a cuidar, así que rebajarlo a mascota es solo para que sobreviva.

—Lo haces escuchar como si ser mascota fuera algo terrible. —rió Thor. —Los humanos tienen compañía y ellos buena vida. Es como nosotros; nos ayudamos y no por eso es malo.

—Lo que tú digas, _jotunn_. —sonrió Fenrir. —¿Cuál será su nombre?

—¿No esperarás a que te lo diga él?

—No será parte de mi jauría, quizás no es necesario. Tú eres algo así como su papá ahora. Dale un nombre absurdo para reírnos de él.

—Pensé que no eras bueno para las bromas.

El Guerrero de Phecda sonrió ante esto para acariciar al pequeño que seguía comiendo los pedazos de carne. Quizás no podía entender como hacía su compañero para conocer los verdaderos nombres, al igual que era la primera vez que tenía una mascota. Para esos momentos, el lobezno dejó la comida y jugó un poco con las manos de Thor logrando unos sonidos muy ruidosos pero tiernos. Ahí fue cuando Thor sonrió.

—Le llamaré Rymr.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? —Fenrir preguntó extrañado.

—A Thor se le conoce con otros nombres, uno de ellos es Rymr, ' _el ruidoso_ '

—Me parece bien. —el compañero respondió mientras se levantaba junto con él. —Quizás ese es su nombre después de todo. Entonces es tuyo, aunque quizás me siga, pero yo me tengo que marchar. Muchas gracias por la cerveza, _jotunn_.

—Siempre eres bienvenido, tú y tu jauría.

—Por favor no olvides las galletas y avísame cuando el Santuario venga de visita.

—Así será. Ten un buen día. —se despidió amablemente aquel gigante.

Fenrir de Alioth Épsilon, o Lykke, lanzó un silbido al aire para dar a entender a los demás lobos que era hora de irse. El pequeño Rymr se levantó de ahí para seguirlo, después de todo quizás necesitaría tiempo para separarse de la jauría, aunque Thor cruzó los brazos y sonrió solo para despedirse.

—¡Rymr!

El lobezno se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar y, para sorpresa de ambos, se dio la vuelta para correr como podía y quedarse al lado de Thor. El otro guerrero le vio un poco antes de seguir su camino con una sonrisa.

— _Vaya, Jing, incre_ _í_ _ble._ _—dijo por medio del cosmos._ _—Al parecer su nombre si era Rymr._


End file.
